Tales of the Saiyan and Demon
by TheWickedWriter01
Summary: The destruction that Kid Buu had done to the Earth was powerful enough to open up a rift to another universe. Goten and Piccolo were able to survive the blast of Kid Buu, but they were engulfed into the rift and sent to the world of Remnant. See the adventures that our pair will go through the new world.


A great evil name Majin Buu had come to earth and started to wreak havoc upon the earth, the mightiest hero Goku had a solution of how to stop Majin Buu reign of terror by teaching his youngest son Goten along with his friend Trunks the fusion technique once they had mastered this technique they created a new hero Gotenks. As Gotenks fought with Majin Buu they were able to achieve the level of Super Saiyan 3 and gave Majin Buu the fight of his life, the once invincible Buu had finally meet his match but sadly the Fusion wore off causing the two boys to split which had turned the situation from bad to worse but luckily for them The Elder Kai had unlocked Gohan hidden power and once Gohan arrived on Earth with his new found powers, he had prepared himself to fight Buu. Once he got the upper hand, against Buu all thought that they had won this match but then...

"Come on you two I have a score to settle with you so do your little fusion so I can defeat you." Majin Buu demanded.

Gohan gritted his teeth as he stood in front of the two young boys. "Sorry to disappoint you Majin Buu but your fight is with me leave these two out of it." Gohan said as he got into a fighting stance.

Buu had ignored Gohan's words as he let out am evil chuckle, pointing towards the two. "What happened boys? Don't tell me you're scared of fighting Buu."

Both Goten and Trunks were upset hearing this. Their body was shaking with anger as they tighten their fists and teeth.

"Come on boys I thought you were raring to go, oh sorry, then I guess I must have misjudged you two." Majin Buu continued to taunt as a smirk came across his face.

"What did he say?!" Trunks shouted in rage.

"I think he's calling us weak." Goten replied.

"We'll we won't allow someone to call us that and get away with it, come on Goten." Trunks said as he and Goten jumped in front of Gohan.

A confident smirk came across his face before turning to Goten. "Get ready Majin Buu we'll show you not to mess with us, ready Goten?"

"Yeah let's get him." Goten nodded in response.

"No Goten, Trunks, let Gohan handle him! I can't help but feel that this is nothing more than a trap!" Piccolo shouted.

"Piccolo is right. You guys just stay back and let me handle this." Gohan said as he walked in front of the small kids.

"Come on Gohan you got nothing to worry about when me and Trunks fuse nothing can stop us."Goten said before the two of them once again jump in front of Gohan. "Just you watch we can beat him."

 _'Yes that's it boys do your little fusion.'_ Majin Buu thought to himself as his smirk turned into a grin.

"So you ready Goten?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah let's go." Goten replied.

They both had moved six paces from each other, side to side. They hold their arms out so each of their arms point away from each other palms open and facing forwards. Both Goten and Trunks started to say "Fuuuu..." then they shuffles their feet sideways towards each other.

Then they both had taken exactly three steps at this time. While doing so, they both had swings both arms over their head so each of the two sets of arms point to each other. Then, while saying "sion..." They had swung their arms across their body, turning them so their palm faces the floor and closing their fists.

At the same time, they had brought their outer leg up so it is at a right angle, with their shin facing each other and their foot level with their knee. Finally, they both shout "Ha!" and leans their torso over so it is slanted towards one another. They brought their arms up over their head so they point "upwards" with their index fingers out. They must then fully extend their outer legs. At this point both Goten and Trunks fingers had finally touch causing a bright light appeared and both of their bodies to merge.

Once the light had disappeared a new warrior had appeared and he was wearing a blue and yellow colored Metamoran vest. Around his waist is a teal sash, and he wears white silky pants, dark shoes with teal wraps, and black wristbands. His hairstyle was a rigid hair of the Super Saiyan 2 state becomes flowing and smooth again, and grows down passing his waist. And his eyebrows vanish completely, making his forehead and eye ridges appear larger and revealing a more prominent brow ridge. His body is also very toned and muscular, especially for someone his age. This was the Fusion Warrior Gotenks.

"Well Gohan I hope you enjoy your fight, now it's mine turn." Gotenks said in a cocky tone while doing some stretches. "So you ready to get your butt kicked Majin Buu?"

But instead a comeback all Majin Buu did was let out a laugh. "Hehehe-Hahaha."

"What's so funny Majin Buu, the only thing I see here worth laughing about is your ugly face." Gotenks taunted.

But without anyone noticing Majin Buu had secretly separated parts of his body so he could trick Goten and Trunks into doing fusion so he could absorb the power of Gotenks and the knowledge of Piccolo. Once his slime was in place he used absorption to use against Gotenks and Piccolo.

Sadly it was too late for Gotenks to see what had happened and the slime had expanded and started to cover Gotenks body. "Hey what's going on? Get this goo off of me!" Gotenks cried out as he struggled to escape but soon the blob had engulfed both Gotenks and Piccolo and had merge with Majin Buu but before the glob completely engulfed Gotenks or a part of Gotenks had only one word to think of _'Gohan.'_

Soon after that everything went black for the fusion hero Gotenks, and had created a new form for Majin Buu but luckily 30 minutes had passed causing the fusion technique to wear off and both Goten and Trunks had separated but were still trapped inside Majin Buu.

Our heroes has still been trapped inside the body of Majin Buu but soon they were all able to escape from their prison thanks to both Goku and Vegeta but this had resulted Buu to returned to his original form. Due to this, Kid Buu raised his hand into the air and created a large energy ball and released it upon the Earth, allowing it to cause massive destruction that resulted with the planet exploding.

As Kid Buu blew up Earth, he caused a rip in the space/time dimension that caused only Goten and Piccolo to travel through.

 **Universe 9**

Goten had slowly opened his eyes. He got up with a massive headache. "Owww, what happened?" Goten asked himself as he raised himself up and looked around. It seems that Goten had landed on a patch of grass. "Huh where I'm I?" Goten kept looking around until he saw a familiar person, looking towards North.

"Ah, Piccolo!" Goten cried out as he ran towards the Namekian.

Piccolo turned his head slightly towards Goten. "Looks like you finally woke up."

"What's going on Piccolo?" Goten asked as he stood next to him. "I thought we were absorbed by Majin Buu."

Piccolo turned his attention back towards North as he crossed his arms across his chest. "That's I what remembered but after that I had no memory of what happened next."

Goten looked around their area again before noticing something. "Hey, where's Trunks and Gohan?"

"I'm not sure, when I woke up I saw that it was just the two of us. But I can see we're not the only ones here, a couple miles away I can sense a large amount of energy." Piccolo replied but this only caused a confused look to appear across Goten's face.

"Wait a minute, I thought you said that Majin Buu had killed all the people of Earth, how are there survivors?" Goten questioned.

"He did, but I wasn't sure what was going on so while you were still unconscious I decided to check out the Lookout. But I couldn't find it, even if it was destroyed last time we saw it, the debris should have had at least stayed there or at least I should have found Korin's Tower." Piccolo explained to Goten.

Goten couldn't help but feel worried about this. "S-So what does that mean?" He asked.

"I mean that it's either one of two things. We somehow landed on another Planet or another version of Earth." Piccolo replied, causing Goten's eyes to widen in shock but his shocked expression was soon replaced with a look of worried once more.

"S-So does that mean I won't see Gohan or my family ever again?" Goten asked with a hint of sadness.

"I honestly don't know, Goten. Maybe if we were to take a better look of this place then we could find some answers." Piccolo answered before turning to him. "Listen I want you to head towards the city and find out where exactly we are, we'll meet back here in an hour."

"Wait, what about you?" Goten asked.

"It would be wise for me to stay out of people sights, I'm very certain my appearance will startle them. So, I'll try to find us a place to stay within these woods." Piccolo said before he got closer to the small Saiyan and placed his hand on Goten's head.

"Be careful out there." He said before moving his hand away from Goten's head and walked away into the woods.

Goten looked at Piccolo before he saw him disappearing into the woods. Goten turned to the opposite direction, nodding to himself as he slowly levitated into the air and flying off the nearest city.

As he was flying towards the nearest city Goten couldn't help but feel a bit sad inside of him, first off, he lost everything he loved like his father, mother and his friends. Just when he felt happy to see Gohan again but soon lost him after he heard he's in a world that's not even his home. He shook his head, even though it was hard for him to do, he had to focus on the task Piccolo had given him.

He had finally reached the nearest city and he was trying to find a spot to descend so that he wouldn't attract too much attention. Luckily, he flew down in an alleyway so no one could see him and be worried about how he could fly. He remembered Gohan telling him that it would be a bad thing if people saw him flying in public.

Goten left the alleyway and started walking around the streets of the city and Goten was a bit surprised when he noticed different things.

"Those cars aren't hovering." He muttered to himself. He remembered seeing most people driving those hovercars, he also noticed that the building structure were completely different than the ones back home. Goten continued to walk around to try and figure out where he is exactly, he kept looking around until he walks a little bit further and walked into a park. He saw many people there and saw how they were having a fun time with each other.

' _It so weird to see everyone so calm…It's like all the bad things Majin Buu had done never even happened.'_ Goten thought to himself as he continued walking around the park. As he looked around, he noticed a group of boys harassing two girls.

The first girl had long brown hair, wearing a white dress and the most noticeable thing was that she has rabbit ears. Goten walked closer and saw that they were trying to bully the girl. Meanwhile he saw another girl standing up to the bullies as she stood in front of the rabbit ear girl.

She has short dark-brown hair, and dark-brown eyes. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to caramel. Her outfit was a brown

"Why don't you jerks go bother someone else?" The second girl stated.

One of the boys just gave a snort. "Why should we? That girl you're trying to protect is a Faunus, why do you even bother protecting a freak like her?"

"Because idiots like you keep on bullying her!" She retorted.

One of the boys grew angry at her response and he brought his fist back, about to throw a punch until a voice spoke up.

"Hey! That's not a nice thing to do!"

The group of boys and the girls looked at the source of the voice, seeing it came from a kid with spiky black hair and an orange gi.

The leader of the group let out a chuckle as he walked in front of Goten. "What's a little brat like you think you're doing? If you're going to try and protect the freak, then we'll have to teach you a lesson."

The three boys surround Goten, the leader pulled his fist back and threw a punch but Goten caught his fist. The boys were surprised by this and the leader tried to pull his fist back but Goten wouldn't let go.

"Y-You brat! Let go!" He ordered and the others were about to take Goten down, but the young Saiyan hybrid vanished. This caused the boys foreheads to smack into each other, pulling back as they began rubbing their forehead.

"What the heck? Where did he go?" The leader questioned as he began looking around but when he turned around, he Goten in front of him, who flicked his forehead. Normally a flick on the forehead wouldn't hurt anyone but Goten's flick was strong enough to send the leader away until he crashed into his group.

Goten stood in front of the two girls as a frown appeared on his face. "Now say you're sorry."

The leader gritted his teeth as he rubbed his forehead, which had a large bruise on it. "N-No way we'll ever apologize to a freak! We won't forget this!" He declared before standing up and running away, the rest were following him.

Goten saw the boys leave the park, soon turning to the other girls and giving them a smile. "Are you guys okay?"

The second girl nodded her head slowly. "Y-Yeah, we're fine." She replied.

Goten noticed the other girl poking her head out of the second girl's shoulder and he couldn't help but look at her rabbit ears.

The second girl noticed this and a frown appeared on her face. "What are you looking at her ears for?" She asked in a threating tone.

Goten noticed the tone and began shaking his head. "O-Oh, I'm sorry," He immediately said before letting out a sheepish chuckle and scratching his cheek. "It's just that I can't help but think her ears are cute."

Both girls were surprised by his response, especially the rabbit eared girl as her cheeks blushed scarlet red.

"Wow…I never thought I ever hear a boy say something like that…You're a weird one." She stated but a small smile crept on her face. "But in a good way, my name is Coco, and the girl behind me is Velvet."

"H-Hello…" Velvet said shyly, the blush on her cheeks still there.

Goten was wondering why Velvet's face was red _'Is she sick?'_ But Goten thought he should ask them something. "Um excuse me, have you ever heard of someone name Majin Buu?"

Both Coco and Velvet looked at each other as they began pondering. They both shook their head "Sorry but we never heard of anyone by that name." Coco answered.

"I see, well can you tell me where I am then?" He asked once more.

Now Coco couldn't help but feel confused, how could someone one not know where they are but she'd figure to answer his question. "Well you're at Vale." She answered.

"Vale huh? Well thank you!" With that Goten had started to walk away but before he left he turned around to Coco and Velvet. "I hope I get to meet you guys again." With that Goten had finally ran out of the park.

Coco and Velvet watched him leaving. "Man, he's really weird but not a bad guy." She said before turning to Velvet, giving her friend a smile. "Let's get some ice cream."

A smile appeared on Velvet's face as she nodded her head. "Okay." She answered before taking Coco's hand and heading to the nearest ice cream parlor.

 **With Piccolo**

"Ahhh!" Piccolo cried out as he fired off a Ki blast towards the group of Beowolf, which completely vaporized their whole body. Piccolo lowered his hand as he looked at the crater his blast had left, he was searching for a place to stay when these creatures came out of nowhere and began attacking him _. 'Just what the hell are these things?'_

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the ground shaking slightly and the trees of the woods were being knocked away, the reason behind it was a large were-wolf like creature with black fur and bonelike spines along its body. The most noticeable features were the bone like mask that it wore and the fact that the monster was larger than the others Piccolo fought.

"I guess this one is the leader of the pack." Piccolo muttered to himself as the Beowolf leader let out a roar before swiping its arm towards Piccolo, who jumped over it and remained in the air. The Grimm looked up and began slashing the Namekian, but Piccolo was able to dodge each attack it threw.

' _It's just like the others,'_ Piccolo thought to himself as he continued to dodge the assaults. _'It's just a mindless creature trying to kill whatever it can find.'_ He decided to put an end to this as he suddenly charged towards the Beowolf in a quick burst of speed and smashed his fist against the Grimm's face, causing the creature to stumble back a bit.

The Beowolf was enraged as it looked back at Piccolo, letting out a mighty roar before swinging its arm towards Piccolo. Piccolo dodged once again before opening his palm and extending his arm towards the creature, shouting as an energy wave fired from his hand at the Beowolf. The energy wave pierced the Grimm's chest, leaving a gaping hole that can be easily seen.

The Beowolf let out a howl of pain and agony and it took a few steps back. Piccolo extended both his arms towards the Beowolf and fried another energy wave, but the energy wave was much larger, causing it to engulf the Beowolf's entire body. The Grimm let out one last roar as its body was being vaporize by Piccolo's attack, when the energy wave died down, it showed the once lush and leaf-filled are now barren and the leaves were burnt to ash. The soft, and brown dirt is now covered in the black soot made from the burnt plants, while there was a massive trench left by his attack.

Piccolo lowered his arms, letting out a huff. "That better be the last of them." He muttered to himself but he turned around towards the trees. "You better come out now if you don't want any me to do any harm on you."

Behind the trees a figure appeared, it was a man with silver hair, black suit with gold buttons with a green scarf and a walking stick. "I must admit that was quite a show you put on." He spoke up in a calm tone.

Piccolo was a bit surprised, seeing the man remain calm despite seeing Piccolo and the battle he'd just had. "Who are you?"

The new comer lowered his head as he gave a bow. "Forgive for my rudeness but my name is Ozpin," He answered before raising his head up. "And I believe I have the answers you've been looking for."

 **Universe 7**

Once Goku defeated Kid Buu with the Spirit Bomb, the Earth was saved once again and everyone was brought back by the Namekian Dragon Balls. When Goku, Vegeta, Mr. Satan, Dende and the original Majin Buu returned to the Lookout's temple, everyone was in joy when they saw the heroes return home. But they noticed that both Goten and Piccolo were nowhere to be seen. Everyone thought that when they made the wish to bring everyone back to life, they thought he was revived too. But when they tried to sense their Ki energy, they couldn't find them anywhere. However, they still had the dragon ball they can use to bring back Goten and Piccolo.

Everyone was ready, they had all seven dragon balls to use to summon Shenron. "Shenron arise we need you to grant our wishes!" Goku shouted, then all seven dragon balls had started to glow and the sky then turned immediately dark soon a powerful light had emerged and had flown upwards to the sky causing a giant green dragon to appear.

 **"I am the Eternal Dragon state your wishes so that I may return to my slumber."**

Goku then shouted "Shenron I wish that my son Goten and my friend Piccolo would return to us from the otherworld."

Soon Shenron eyes started to glow red and there was a moment of silence when eyes had stop glowing. **"I am unable to grant your wish!"**

"What?!" ChiChi cried out before pointing towards the dragon "Why can't you bring my baby back to life?"

"Yeah, why can't you bring Piccolo as well?" Gohan asked.

 **"The one call 'Goten' and 'Piccolo' cannot be brought to life, for they are not in the 'Otherworld'!"** Shenron answered.

Everyone was shocked to what they had just heard, Trunks then walked a bit closer to Shenron and said "So wait does that mean Goten and Piccolo are alive?"

"If that's true, then where are they?" Gohan inquire.

"Hold up can't we just ask Shenron to bring Goten and Piccolo here?" Krillin asked.

A smile appeared on Chi-Chi's. "Good idea, Goku..." She said as she turned to her husband.

"I know," Goku said as he nodded his head before turning to the Eternal Dragon, "Okay then, Shenron I wish for Goten and Piccolo to be brought back to us."

Shenron's eyes started to glow brighter. Hoping that Shenron will be able to grant their wish, Shenron eyes had finally stopped glowing. **"I cannot grant your wish!"** Shenron declared.

Everyone was now upset and ChiChi was even furious "Why can't you grant our wish!?"

 **"The ones call 'Goten' and 'Piccolo' cannot be found."** The dragon replied.

"What do you mean my baby can't be found?!" Chichi said with both a hint of sadness and rage in her voice.

" **The ones called 'Goten' and 'Piccolo' cannot be found anywhere within this realm and anything beyond this realm is beyond my powers."** Shenron answered, causing everyone to be surprised by what he just said.

"H-Hold on!" Bulma spoke up. "When you say beyond this realm…Does that mean a completely different universe?"

" **Is the answer your wish? State your wish already so that I may return to my slumber."** Shenron said.

Everyone didn't know what to wish for since Goten and Piccolo couldn't return to them and so everyone was wondering what should their wish be.

" _Everyone! Just make a wish and I'll explain to you all what happened to Goten and Piccolo!"_ A voice spoke up.

Goku looked at the sky as he recognizes the voice. "King Kai?"

" _Yes Goku, it's me, now make a wish so I can tell you all what happened to Goten and Piccolo."_ King Kai said.

Goku began wondering about what wish they should make, then he looks at Majin Buu. "Hey I got an idea." Goku said making everyone to look at him "How about we wish that every on Earth memory of Majin Buu to be erased." He suggested.

Everyone looks at him in a confused way. "Since the good Buu was separate by the evil Buu, his evil intentions were long gone. Now that he is good now and everyone still remembers his bad actions, we can ask Shenron to erase their memories!" Goku explained.

Mr. Satan smiled at the suggestion. "What a great idea!"

Goku looked at everyone else before asking. "Does everyone agree?"

Everyone, except for ChiChi, Trunks and Gohan agreed.

Goku then walked to his wife, placing his hand on her shoulder. "ChiChi, I know it's hard that we can't wish for Goten to be here. But hey, maybe King Kai can tell us where he is."

ChiChi wiped her tears and said "Okay."

Then Goku had walked up to both Trunks and Gohan "Hey listen you two everything is going to be okay, alright?"

"Alright father I understand." Gohan said, nodding his head.

"Yeah I guess Goten is smart enough to take care of himself." Trunks muttered.

"And he does have Piccolo to help him." Gohan added.

Goku then turned to Shenron and said "Shenron! We have a wish, I wish that everyone who remembers the destruction that Majin Buu caused would forget, well except everyone who is here!"

Shenron eyes glowed red and then said **"Your wish has been granted! Farewell!"**

Suddenly, Shenron started to glow and the Dragonballs dispersed around the world. Goku then looked at the sky. "Okay King Kai, can you tell us where Goten and Piccolo are?"

"As much as I hate to be the bearers of bad news but I don't know where they are exactly. Like Shenron said, Goten and Piccolo are in another universe, so he won't be able to reach to another universe. "

"But how did those two end up in another universe?" Bulma asked.

"Well you see when Majin Buu had unleash his attack to destroy the earth not only was it powerful enough to destroy your planet but also cause a dimensional rip and it seems that Goten and Piccolo were lucky enough to survive the blast but they were engulfed by the rip and was probably sent to another Universe which is beyond Shenron powers to retrieve them."

"You're kidding me, right?" Goku asked.

King Kai replied. "Sorry Goku but as much as I love to joke around both Piccolo and Goten cannot be returned."

As ChiChi just stood there, shocked by what King Kai said. Goku stood beside her and tried to comfort her.

"He'll be fine," Goku said.

"I-I guess…" ChiChi whispered.

Goku then looked at the sky. "King Kai, is there another way to get them back?"

" _Well…Normally other universes aren't my forte but I can try my best to locate him…But reaching the place I'll have to leave it to you."_ King Kai replied.

Everyone remained silent for a few moments before Goku spoke up. "Please King Kai try your best to find them."

"Just do your best to find my baby!" ChiChi cried out.

"And please bring back Piccolo!" Gohan requested.

" _I'll try my best to find them…"_ King Kai said before disconnecting his communication with Goku and the others.

Goku looked at his wife before speaking up. "Hey Chichi don't worry about him I know Goten will be safe, I also know that Piccolo will do his best to protect him."

ChiChi slowly nodded her head. "Yeah but still I hope my baby is okay." She said before looking at the sky.

 **Well I hope you guys got to enjoy this story, I decided to make this story since I don't see much stories involving Goten or Piccolo. And the reason I put Goten and Piccolo together is because I want Goten to see why Gohan considers Piccolo as a second father figure since Goku hasn't been with him for seven years. That'll be all for now and until next time the Wicked Writer is out!**


End file.
